


Not so different

by Korkyra



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys' Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vulnerability, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Summary: Checking up on him was a good idea.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Kudos: 53





	Not so different

A knock on the door interrupts the otherwise surprisingly peaceful morning.

Kon's not expecting anyone, given the circumstances. That aside, he can guess who it might be, if not sense at the moment. The lack of a security lock-down is a good indicator that the visitor is of the benevolent kind.

“Heard the story, didn't think it possible.” Jason say, removing his biker helmet when Kon opens the door. He gives Kon a look over. “How are you feeling?”

“My nose finally cleared, so I'm good.” Kon smiles as he moves back from the door to let him in.

“Have been under lock-down of sorts, so a bit wound up.” He admits as he walks down the sunlit corridor to the living room with Jason following close. “Mercy lets me take a break in one of the back gardens, as long as I don't poke my head out the conservatory.”

How sensible of her. Jason is surprised. Mercy wasn't exactly of a negotiable nature. Must have been orders from above. Not that Jason wants to poke that hornet nest.

Jason had been on a joint drill in San Francisco when the news reached him. Some sort of alien scout team found their way to Earth, started poking around and then found their way to the League's main building. Started attacking everyone not strictly human or using human weapons. They went after Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aqualad, Impulse, and Superboy, completely ignoring Artemis with her arrows and Nightwing in the same room, along with Batman and Luthor.

One hit knocking Green Lantern through several walls wasn't that surprising considering they got him from behind upon crashing the place, Impulse pulled Aqualad out of Green Lantern's trajectory, avoiding a beam pointed their way but Wonder Woman struggling to push one back with another one going straight for Kon's neck inspired Lex to pull drastic measures and put a lock on Kon's own powers.

Which, not surprising Lex, worked.

The alien scout team then had a lesson on who among them was the actual danger, other than _the night_ itself.

Not that they lived to pass it on.

Either way, Lex was still pissed.

“How was your mission?” Kon asks as they sit down on the couch, pulling his feet up, making himself comfy with his steaming mug.

“Not much of a mission when all you do is tour their place and have some drills.” Jason says, then blows lightly over his own mug, seated next to Kon. “We were packing up for the afternoon when breaking news flashed across the screen.”

“Didn't think you'd be there at the time.” He adds, reaching for Kon's hand, squeezing it lightly. Waiting for official orders to relocate for three days had been hell, despite knowing everything turned out fine – save Kon having a stuffed nose with everything suppressed.

“I won't lie, they had us for about two minutes.” Kon intertwines their fingers together. “My lack of abilities linked to my powers is only temporary though. We managed to beat them because they didn't give two fucks about anyone human in the room not having alien tech on them.”

“How's Green Lantern?” Jason asks.

“Fine, now. I think his pride took a bigger hit than the rest of him. He'll have some bruises to tend to, but nothing of vital significance.”

“...any ideas on where those came from?”

“I think it's all hands on deck to find out.” Kon sighs, leaning into the couch. “Given how they flat out attacked, I don't think those were just scouts.”

“Either way, they would have needed to report back to someone.” Jason agrees. “So we're looking at a possible check up on what happened to them.”

“...possibly.”

“Kon?”

“I just think it odd. The moment my powers are suppressed, they switch to someone else.”

Jason can see there's something else on his mind. He may look relaxed and give off that air of nonchalance but there's also an air of defeat around him. Let's not forget those lovely bags under his eyes. Nothing like Tim's world class grade A panda look, but they're there.

He says nothing. Leans forward to put his mug down on the coffee table with a clear clack of porcelain against glass before taking Kon's mug as well, turning to him in full, softly sweeping a thumb against his cheek. Pulling him into a tight hug.

“I'm just glad you're alive, Kon.” He murmurs into his skin, kissing a spot just below his ear.

He hears a sniff, Kon burying his face into Jason's shoulder.

Weren't for the fact those things had to deal with Lex, he'd be giving Bruce a massive headache with hunting the rest of them down himself. Not that he plans not to, once they discover where exactly they come from.

“I've missed you, Jay.” Kon mutters into his neck, snuggling closer.

Thanks to his powers, Kon always had a coat of invulnerability around him, but being this close to Jay brought forth a special kind of comfort and a deep sense of safety. Now, without them, he could drown in Jay's presence, enveloping him even deeper than his own tactile telekinesis ever did.

It could be that he feels it so deep because the other is missing. It didn't matter, however, not really.

The warmth of Jay's touch leaves a gentle trace on his skin, his human strength hidden beneath his skin is almost palpable under Kon's fingertips and it's so inexplicably alluring, Kon can't help it. The smell of sun on Jay's skin, the aftershave he wears is both not as noticeable and yet so intoxicating at the same time.

Jason's human vulnerability is merely an illusion.

Kon's never felt so safe before. Not on this level.

Outstretched on the couch, Kon's even breathing and non-existent tension tell Jason he fell asleep, with Jason gently playing with the silk curls of Kon's hair, placing a kiss occasionally on top of it, before carefully readjusting them so they're both comfortable.

Kon not phased by it makes Jason wrap his arms around him slightly tighter. The realisation that he was now as vulnerable as a human sinks in, and it's like he's touching him for the first time in his life.

The warm skin of his cheeks doesn't feel any different and somehow it's the most amazing feeling ever. All of that electrifying alien strength, his ever present telekinesis isn't really gone, it's still there, just pooled somewhere deep within.

Jason can feel his own skin heating up ever so slightly. Kon's in his long sleeved shirt, one size too big, and slightly baggy sweatpants to match it, yet it feels like there's nothing between them, save their bare souls open to admire.

He feels so human right now, Jason feels himself falling in love all over again.

He loves him flying around bending stuff with an unseen force, the tingling of static between them when his eyes glow blue, loves how the tiny sparks give way to something more gentle, just as alluring when his eyes are light green, powers dim for the moment. This? This predicament, Kon himself, allowed him so much more and it was stunningly breathtaking.

Beautiful.

Absolutely mesmerising.

So perfectly him.

**Author's Note:**

> Some more JayKon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
